Finalmente Amarti
by Miyae Kawahara aka Julie-chan
Summary: Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se il giorno del primo appuntamento di Meiko e Satoshi, per una frazione di secondo, qualcosa fosse andato diversamente...


DISCLAIMERS: Marmalade boy e tutti i personaggi e le situazioni sono © di Yoshizumi Wataru e di tutti gli aventi diritto. I sopradetti non sono usati a scopo di lucro.  
  
La storia è la libera rivisitazione dell'episodio dell'anime n°37, corrispondente all'episodio italiano n°33 (Il ritorno di Nik). Sono stati utilizzati i nomi originali.  
  
Dedico questa storia a tutti quelli che, come me, hanno invano desiderato e sperato nella storia tra Meiko e Satoshi, in particolar modo a quella scrittrice straordinaria che è la mia amica Sara.  
  
  
  
  
  
Compiaciuto con se stesso, compose il numero telefonico che conosceva a memoria già da tantissimo.  
Dopo pochi squilli rispose la domestica.  
  
- Le passo immediatamente la signorina - disse soltanto.  
  
Lui prese un profondo respiro tranquillizzante. Si sentiva agitato come un ragazzino alla prima telefonata importante.  
  
- Satoshi-kun, che sorpresa!-  
- Avrei due biglietti per un concerto, ti va di venire con me?  
- Volentieri!-  
- Bene, allora è deciso!  
- D'accordo, a che ora?-  
- Alle 15, passo a prenderti sotto casa-  
- Così presto?-  
- Beh sì... pensavo che fosse carino andare a mangiare prima qualcosa insieme... ti va? Di' di sì, ti prego.  
- Dico di sì- rispose lei sorridendo tra se. Satoshi Miwa non si smentiva proprio mai!  
- Fantastico! A domani allora!-  
- A domani...- salutò lei riattaccando. Appoggiò il telefono alle labbra arrossendo.  
  
"Un pomeriggio... Un intero pomeriggio..."  
  
  


FINALMENTE AMARTI  


  
- E' stato un vero colpo di fortuna, non ci speravo più ormai... Poi mi ha chiamato un mio amico e mi ha dato la bella notizia...-  
- Non mi dici proprio nulla?- chiese incuriosita lei sorridendo.  
Satoshi scosse il capo energicamente.  
- Assolutamente no! Che sorpresa sarebbe?-  
Sorrise nuovamente. Buffo. La scorsa volta, quando l'aveva portata in quel posto, si era rifiutata di sorridere... Ricordava ancora alla perfezione quel giorno... E il loro primo bacio...  
Decisamente diverso però dal secondo...  
Come mai non riusciva a smettere di pensarci e di arrossire al ricordo?  
- Ma Satoshi-kun! Ti prego... Sono troppo curiosa! E poi... non conosco neppure i tuoi gusti in campo musicale! E decisamente, non so se posso fidarmi dei tuoi gusti!-  
- Quanta fiducia!- ribatté lui ridendo - Dimmi, non ti è forse piaciuto il concerto che abbiamo organizzato per il festival scolastico?-  
- Certo che mi è piaciuto! Ma che domande fai?-  
- Beh, quelli sono i miei gusti- rispose lui semplicemente.  
- D'accordo... Vada per i gusti... Ma vorrei almeno sapere dove mi stai portando! Ti prego!-  
Satoshi poggiò il mento su entrambi le mani appoggiate con i gomiti al tavolo e osservò Meiko ad occhi spalancati.  
- Uhmmmmm- borbottò  
- Allora?-  
- Uhmmmm-  
- Satoshi-kun?- chiese Meiko, iniziando ad irritarsi.  
- Uhmmmmmmm-  
- Allora?-  
- Non te lo dico!- rispose lui deciso, lasciandola a bocca aperta per qualche istante.  
Intimamente avrebbe voluto risponderle, come in occasione del loro primo *appuntamento* che le avrebbe risposto in cambio di un bacio... Ma le cose erano diverse, e anche i sentimenti che provava per lei erano andati ben oltre l'interesse e la cotta... Ora non avrebbe mai potuto forzarla in questo, mai...  
- Non cambi proprio mai, eh?- rispose lei, imbronciata, afferrando la borsa.  
Temendo guai, Satoshi iniziò a sventolare le mani in segno di scusa...  
- Dai Mei... Akizuki- si corresse - Non voglio farti arrabbiare, ma una sorpresa è una sorpresa!!!-  
Meiko cercò di non sorridere e di restare imbronciata. Quando, come in quel momento, si comportava da buffone per scusarsi, assumeva un'aria divertente e molto dolce.  
- D'accordo - rispose allora, fingendosi altezzosa - ma solo perché è una sorpresa-  
  
Satoshi sorrise e annuì soddisfatto, fermandosi a guardarla mentre, dopo aver preso un boccone della crostata di frutta che aveva ordinato, assaporava un sorso di the ad occhi chiusi... Avrebbe voluto sporgersi dal tavolo e baciarla, ma si trattenne.  


* * *

Camminavano per una via affollata. Era davvero agitato... Era quasi ora, e voleva che tutto fosse più che perfetto...  
Gli era costato così tanto prendere quella decisione... Però lo credeva giusto... Finalmente....  
  
- Non è ancora presto?- chiese lei all'improvviso - Il concerto non fa di certo i nostri comodi!-  
Satoshi sorrise...  
- No, non è presto. Siamo in perfetto orario- rispose lui.  
Meiko lo guardò attentamente per un istante... Cose le nascondeva?  
Non solo era insolitamente silenzioso ma sembrava anche concentrato altrove... Un moto di disappunto la pervase... Quello avrebbe dovuto essere il loro primo vero... appuntamento...  
Com'era imbarazzante pensarci!  
Pensare a quello che era successo pochi giorni prima...  
- Akizuki, c'è qualcosa che non va?-  
- Eh? No, no, perché?-  
- Sei diventata tutta rossa, sicura di star bene?-  
Ecco, n'era stato sicuro sin da prima di chiamarla... qualcosa avrebbe interrotto quella magia...  
- Certo, sto bene. Sto benissimo. Ma starei meglio se arrivassimo in questo benedetto posto e....-   
- Meiko, aspetta!- esclamò lui, afferrandola per una mano e facendola girare verso di sé...  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi ed il mondo sembrò paralizzarsi per una manciata di secondi...  
  
- Eh?- domandò, senza smettere di guardarlo.  
- Per di qua- rispose soltanto lui, indicando una stradina che Meiko, superandolo per non farsi accorgere d'essere ancora rossa in volto, aveva superato.  
- Oh, scusa - rispose lei, arrossendo nuovamente, mentre il suo sguardo cadeva sulle loro mani ancora unite... La mano di Satoshi era calda... emanava un tepore rassicurante ma non solo... Era una sensazione che non riusciva a spiegare... Nuova ed elettrizzante... Non voleva che lasciasse la sua mano...  
Il suo cuore batteva forte... Ancora, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, come se non volesse lasciarli allontanare da quel luogo... Come se... Se fossero rimasti lì, sarebbe accaduto qualcosa... Era una sensazione che la penetrava tutta...Se non avesse fatto qualcosa... Quelle sensazioni che provava... Non sapeva né come né perché, ma era certa che sarebbero finite...  
  
Inaspettatamente, gli strinse la mano, e mormorò soltanto un timido - Andiamo?-  
Lui la guardò con occhi spalancati e pieni di stupore. Poi sorrise di un sorriso dolcissimo che le fece sobbalzare il cuore.  
  
Mano nella mano, si avviarono nella nuova strada mentre, poco distante da dove si erano fermati poco prima, arrivava una ragazza di corsa. Era una compagna di Meiko. La chiamò. Aveva una notizia importante da darle. Ma c'era molta gente e, per una frazione di secondo, la sua voce non raggiunse Meiko Akizuki.  


* * *

- Siamo quasi arrivati-  
- Inutile chiederti perché da queste parti non c'è un grosso teatro o uno stadio immagino-  
- Immagini bene, è inutile chiedermelo. Tra poco lo vedrai da sola-  
- Bene allora! Dove si va ora?- chiese Meiko, quando davanti a loro si presentò un bivio.  
- Prima di proseguire, devi farmi un promessa-  
- Una promessa? Che genere di promessa?- chiese lei, preoccupata. Voleva fidarsi di lui, ma le veniva naturale il contrario... D'altronde era proprio questo che rendeva il loro rapporto così particolare, perché cambiarlo?  
- Dovresti... tenere gli occhi chiusi finché non te lo dirò io-  
- Cooooosaaaa??? E io dovrei fidarmi di te?-  
- Ehm... sì, direi di sì... E comunque ti prometto che... Non ti importunerò-  
Meiko si pentì immediatamente della reazione esagerata. La dolcezza e la preoccupazione con le quali Satoshi aveva pronunciato le sue scuse, l'avevano davvero colpita... Da quella sera, lui si comportava in modo... diverso... Come se cercasse... Di essere come lei lo voleva... O forse, era una sua impressione?  
- D'accordo, terrò gli occhi chiusi, lo prometto-  
- Ti ringrazio - le disse lui con dolcezza, stringendole la mano che non aveva mai lasciato.  
  
Meiko chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente.  
Come le sembrava tutto diverso!  
L'odore dell'aria, il respiro di Satoshi al suo fianco che la guidava, il calore della sua mano...   
  
Satoshi si fermò. Sentì che bussava ad una porta tre colpi, e poi due. Poi nulla. Satoshi cercò qualcosa nelle tasche del giubbotto, e aprì la porta che scricchiolò lentamente. Entrò per primo, l'avvisò del gradino, e poi richiuse la porta. Era più buio, ed il pavimento, lo sentiva, era di legno.  
Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, le gambe le tremavano... Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
Iniziarono a scendere per dei gradini. Poi Satoshi si fermò, la fece muovere verso sinistra e le disse di sedersi. Tastando Meiko trovò la poltrona, abbassò il sedile e si sedette. Lui le si avvicinò. Poteva sentire il suo respiro profumato sulla guancia.  
  
  
  
- Io torno tra poco, Akizuki. ti prego, tieni gli occhi chiusi finché non... te lo dirò. D'accordo?- Lei annuì - E non sbirciare!- aggiunse lui, lasciandole la mano e allontanandosi.  
  
Il suo cuore non aveva smesso di battere all'impazzata. Cercò di accomodarsi sulla poltrona, ma ad ogni scricchiolio il suo cuore sobbalzava, e lei si risedeva rigidamente... La tentazione di aprire gli occhi era grandissima, soprattutto per la tensione... Ma aveva promesso, per cui cercò di ignorare i rumori di sottofondo e quelle che sembravano delle voci in distanza.  
  
Poi, il silenzio. Solo il suo respiro per quella che le sembrò un'eternità.  
  
Una luce, e poi un rumore di strumenti... Una chitarra, un piano... Forse doveva aprire gli occhi ma non riusciva... Erano incollati...  
  
Fu solo quando sentì la calda voce di Satoshi pronunciare le prime parole della canzone che li riaprì, per vedere lui, con la chitarra in mano, al centro di un palcoscenico con la band del festival scolastico...  
Non riuscì a cogliere altri particolari, perché fu subito ammaliata dalla canzone e dalle parole...  
  
  
  
Un giorno - semplicemente un giorno - ti ho visto.  
Non lo ricorderai.  
I nostri sguardi, incrociati per un istante.  
Ed io, paralizzato...  
Forse ti avevo già vista ma... Averti visto dentro per un istante è... Completamente diverso.  
  
E' stato strano il modo in cui ho pensato   
"Sarà Mia"  
Perché di tante volte che l'avevo pensato.  
E' stata come  
La prima volta  
  
Non m'importava sai, che tu amassi un altro,  
Perché sapevo che  
un giorno mi avresti visto  
con lo sguardo con cui io guardo te.  
  
Finalmente Amarti  
senza ostacoli  
Solo io e te  
Solo noi e Amore  
In un lungo, interminabile sogno  
di luci e momenti  
  
Non volevo sai,  
dentro di me,  
ingannarti ma temevo che  
sarebbe stato l'unico modo, l'unico mezzo, per poter respirare la tua stessa aria  
per rimirare il tuo volto  
anche senza sorriso.  
  
Mi bastava questo, vederti, conoscerti, e anche irritarti e divertirti perché  
speravo così tu conoscessi me,  
il vero me  
che è rimasto nascosto da un giorno lontano di dolore  
ed ho scoperto una parte di te,  
immersa nel dolore come me  
  
E allora, nulla è più bastato a fermarmi  
perché ho capito  
che nulla era più importante e sapevo che  
un giorno avresti capito di me  
quello che io ho capito di te  
  
Finalmente Amarti  
senza ostacoli  
Solo io e te  
Solo noi e Amore  
In un lungo, interminabile sogno  
di luci e momenti  
  
E' arrivato quel momento  
in cui ho capito di non poter fare a meno di te  
E tutto quello che potevo fare per colmare  
il vuoto delle ore in cui non ti vedevo  
era aiutarti come potevo  
  
E per tanto, ho vissuto aggrappato ad un'esile speranza...  
Perché sapevo,  
quello che avremmo potuto essere  
E sapevo,  
quanto avevamo bisogno di noi  
  
E ora lo so,  
so che l' hai capito anche tu,  
non so per quanto, non so fino a quando  
ma ora tu hai bisogna di me come io di te  
un giorno, il giorno, è arrivato  
e tutto quello che posso fare è  
  
Finalmente Amarti  
senza ostacoli  
Solo io e te  
Solo noi e Amore  
In un lungo, interminabile sogno  
di luci e momenti  
  
Ti prometto...  
Il mio amore non finirà...  
E tutto quello che deve venire, lo affronteremo insieme  
perché mi basta un tuo sorriso per diventare invincibile  
  
E afferrerò ogni momento,  
rendendolo ancora più prezioso di quelli che sono stati...  
  
Perché possano essere perfetti per te,  
che meriti ogni stella del cielo  
ed ogni luce del mattino  
ed ogni fiore appena colto  
  
Tutto quello che posso fare per te è...  
  
Finalmente Amarti  
  
  
L'eco delle note si spense lentamente, ma lei rimase immobile, paralizzata. Le lacrime, le rigavano le guance, e non riusciva a bloccarle...  
  
Satoshi scese dal palco e si avvicinò, mentre gli altri membri della band si allontanavano con discrezione. Automaticamente, si alzò anche lei, ed iniziò a scendere i restanti tre gradini dell'anfiteatro di poltrone.  
  
Si incontrarono a metà strada.  
Lui era completamente rosso in volto, lei continuava a piangere.  
  
- Meiko...- mormorò lui, allungando la mano per asciugarle le lacrime  
- L' hai... scritta tu?-  
Satoshi annuì silenziosamente  
- Ma il mio scopo non era certo quello di farti piangere- aggiunse dolcemente.  
- E'... bellissima-  
- Forse... forse... perché è scritta per una persona, bellissima- disse lui, con uno sforzo tremendo. Gliel'aveva detto, si ricordò Meiko, che per lui era difficilissimo dire le cose "serie"...  
- O forse - aggiunse lei asciugandosi le lacrime - perché parla in modo straordinario di un sentimento straordinario-  
- Oh, Meiko...- mormorò lui in un misto tra il commosso e il felice.  
Il suo nome, pensò Meiko, non le era mai sembrato più dolce di quando lo pronunciava Satoshi.  
  
Gli sorrise, e socchiuse gli occhi aspettando.  
Satoshi le prese il viso tra le mani, e la baciò dolcemente e cercando di trasmettere tutte le emozioni che non era riuscito a mettere nella sua canzone.  
Si allontanarono solo quando mancò loro l'aria.  
Sorridendo imbarazzati, si presero nuovamente mano nella mano ed iniziarono ad uscire dal vecchio teatro.  
  
- Sai, - mormorò Meiko mentre si appoggiava alla sua spalla e lui la circondava con un braccio - sembra proprio che tu stia riuscendo finalmente a farmi innamorare perdutamente di te, Satoshi Miwa -  
  


FINE  
  


  
  



End file.
